Desired by a God
by xSCE94x
Summary: Sequel to Bared to a God. Damon and Elena have a lot to work through, the biggest problem is what Elena is feeling. Will she be able to get over the thought of pain and hurt from the other Salvatore brother? Will she be able to give into Damon and love him like they both deserve? All to see in the popular story sequel. DXE
1. Chapter 1

The weather was chaotic, the rain heavy and cold as the stormed picked up, growing by the second. New York was being hut with severe weather warnings and taking precautions. It was early morning, the streets practically deserted. Street lamps still lit the sky as the city was in a pit of darkness. The city that never sleeps was in a current shut down. Everyone was staying inside, or even in their beds, not wanting to face the storm. The only time they would leave is for work, only to rush back when they were finished. The rain turned into hail stones, hitting the windows with force. The brunette lay awake, her eyes glued to the window as she watched the storm play out before her eyes. Hearing thunder, she pulled the covers closer and swallowed. She hated thunder, she hated the weather and the danger that it could bring. The only one who understood was him.

It had been a month since she seen the face of Damon Salvatore. A month since she'd been to work as his P.A and a month since she'd heard from Stefan. The day that she walked out on Damon was the day that she brought a new phone with a new number as she hid her old phone in the bottom of her wardrobe. She thought it would be best to save her from the temptation of looking at it every 5 seconds. It also saved her from being contacted by Stefan. It was for the best and she knew it.

Rolling onto her back, she stared up at the plain white ceiling and sighed as she heard a knock on her bedroom door. Would no one just leave her in peace to think? The door opened as Caroline stepped inside and closed the door over behind her. Sitting on the bed, she looked at the brunette and frowned, letting out a puff of air.

"Are you EVER going to move from this bed?" The blonde questioned, frustration in her voice.  
"Its only 7." She replied, staring at the ceiling.  
"It's actually 9.30." Caroline corrected, giving her friend a look.  
"What's the difference these days?" She frowned, pushing herself up against the headboard.  
"About 2 hours, or if were being specific, 2 and a half."  
"Caroline, what do you want?" Elena raised her eyebrows, wanting to go back to sleep.  
"You are miserable! You've been like this for the ENTIRE month!"  
"Pfft, I am completely fine. Never been happier actually."  
"That is bullshit Elena, even for you."  
"You did come in here for a reason right?" Elena sighed, licking her lips.

"You know Damon hasn't got a new P.A right?" Caroline questioned her.  
"Why would I care?"  
"It means that he doesn't want to replace YOU!."  
"No..."  
"He has the deal going on with London at the moment. He needs a P.A's help, he needs YOU!"  
"Caroline, anything between Damon and I is over."  
"No it isn't!"  
"He is not my problem anymore. I'm free to do what I want!"  
"No, you know what your problem is? You've been looking for a bloody excuse to run since the beginning!"

"What? Caroline..."  
"No! Do NOT try and deny it, alright!? You were hoping it were true about him being involved with murdering that girl so you could run! After finding out that he wasn't and that you were falling hopelessly in love with the most perfect guy, you panicked! You are always scared of getting hurt, so you give up before anything has a chance to happen!"

"I..." The brunette swallowed, tears glazing her chocolate eyes.  
"You are getting out of this bed and going to work. NOW!"

Caroline gave her a stern look as she took a deep breath and dragged herself out of the comforts of her bed, heading into the bathroom. Caroline smiled in relief, walking out as she dialed a number and started biting her nails nervously. After the third ring, they answered.

"Hello?"  
"It's done. Don't make me regret this."  
"Thank you Caroline. Really, thank you. You won't regret it." Damon responded sincerely.  
"I better not." She warned him, hanging up as she rubbed her forehead, "God, I hope this works out."

* * *

Elena stepped into the building, wiping herself down as the storm had messed with her appearance. Looking around, she felt knots in her stomach as memories came flying at her. The lobby was busy, everyone in their dresses or their suits & ties. Going over to the elevator, she smiled at the guard as he nodded and she scanned herself through, stepping into the elevator. Hitting the button, she closed her eyes as it began moving. This was it. Looking into the small mirror, she fixed up her make-up and made sure there were no smudges. The elevator came to a stop as she took a deep breath and stepped out, looking around. Down the hall, she seen Damon at Nancy's desk talking to her. Biting her lip, her heart skipped a beat as she looked him over in his grey suit. He looked good, really good. He looked so handsome and perfect, why why why?

Suddenly, he looked her way, stopping mid-talk, his focus on her as her breath caught in her throat. She was back in the danger zone and knew if she didn't get this done and get out as quick as she could, she would be falling harder. Working up the courage, she started walking, walking towards the man that at times made her forget her own name. As she reached Damon, she gave him a weary smile, nerves pooling her stomach as a small smile reached his lips.

"Mr Salvatore." Elena spoke, holding her hand out to shake.  
"Miss Gilbert." Damon took her hand and pressed a soft kiss to her knuckles.

Biting her lip, the brunette started into his eyes, the blue orbs looking different than usual. Dull and lifeless. As their eyes met, she could have swore that she seen a twinkle appear, which gave her an immense amount of butterflies in her stomach. Nancy looked between them, a smile pulling at her lips as she cleared her throat, causing the two of them to jump apart.

"I heard your in a struggle. I'm only here to help and then I'm gone."  
"Come."

Damon placed his hand on her lower back, sparks shooting through her body as he brought her into his office and closed the door behind him. Looking around the office, she took a deep breath as memories hit her again. Dropping her bag down onto the couch, she turned to him, watching as he was studying her cautiously.

"I can't believe your really here. I left you messages, probably over 30 voice mails."  
"Damon, I am just here to help you, alright?"  
"Elena..."  
"Show me what you have so far." Elena cut him off, rubbing her neck.  
"Right." Copying her action, he rubbed his neck and took place at his computer as he got the files up for her.

* * *

Sipping from her glass of water, the brunette stood at the window, surveying the world in front of her. The storm had calmed down slightly, the dark clouds still covering the sky. The tide was picking up, which was never a good sign, especially since the weather scared her more than Damon, shocking, truly shocking. It was a day full of surprises, that was for sure. She couldn't believe how strong she was being around Damon. Hearing the door, she looked over her shoulder as she seen Damon walk in, talking to someone on the phone.

"No, that's fantastic, really. Thank you. Alright, bye then." He hung up, looking over at her.  
"So?" Elena bit her lip, raising an eyebrow, trying to ignore the energy between them.  
"The deal is on. I'll be going to London next week to finalize all the arrangements."  
"That's good. Were all sorted then." Finished her water, she placed the glass down on the table.  
"Lena.." Damon stepped towards her.  
"Don't...please." She moved back, swallowing as she avoided his gaze.

Moving over to her, he placed his hands on her waist and pulled her against him as her eyes shot up to meet his, vulnerable and scared. Stroking his thumb along her cheek, he leaned down and presses his lips against hers as she melted against him and sighed into the kiss, rising up to meet him. Pressing her up against the glass, he skimmed his lips down her neck as she moaned and closes her eyes in delight, her heart racing as all her thoughts turned blurry. Running her hand into his hair, she pulled at his lock of hair, drawing a moan out of him. Pulling back, Damon stared down at her as they were both trying to catch their breath.

"Elena, I lo..."

The sound of a shrilling phone cut him off as Elena looked up at him and rushed over to her bag, rummaging through it as she tried to search for the loud device. Grabbing hold of it, she took a deep breath and brought it to her ear as she answered.

"Hello?"  
"Elena, hey. It's me, I'm glad I caught you."  
"Hey Jer, everything alright?" Elena sat on the couch, biting her lip as Damon watched her, different emotions in his eyes.  
"Uhm, I actually wanted to talk to you."  
"Well, talk away."  
"Uh, I was hoping we could do this in person?"  
"Jeremy, just tell me." Elena frowned, watching Damon pulling at his tie.  
"I'm, uh, thinking about moving?"  
"What? Uh, what?" She raised an eyebrow, not taking it in.  
"Look, it is a VERY long story right now."  
"Ha, no! Get your ass down to my office right now!"  
"Since when were you back at the office?"  
"10 minutes Jeremy, I mean it." She hung up, moaning as she dropped her phone back into her bag.

"Everything alright?" Damon tilted his head, running his tongue along her bottom lip.  
"No. What was that? Never mind... Damon..."  
"No. Elena, there is something between us and as much as YOU try to ignore it, you can't. You are going to have to face the fact that you are in love with me!"

They stared at each other as Elena swallowed the lump in her throat, not knowing what to say as her heart began racing again. The door opened as they both broke out of their gaze and looked over to the door to see Bonnie entering the room. Damon went wide-eyed as Elena has a look of surprise on her face.

"Bonnie." Damon muttered.  
"Damon, Elena, we need to talk."

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone! I hope this was good! Fingers crossed! :D Let me know whatcha think! Thank you! :) Getting Over You is out next :)

Shauna

xxx


	2. Chapter 2

**Desired by a God Chapter 2**

* * *

Bonnie shut the door behind her, the atmosphere in the room still thick with sexual tension. Damon and Elena exchanged looks, their eyes lit with fire as Elena made her way over to the window, trying to calm herself down since she was shaking all over. Him and his bloody mouth. Why did he have to kiss her? Why? She was falling back into the trap, she could feel it. She loved him, she knew that but she was trying to be strong. Clearing her throaty, she watched Damon take a seat on the table opposite Bonnie who sat on the couch. Concern flashed through is eyes as he rubbed his hands together. What had happened? Bonnie wouldn't have put herself in danger by coming to see Damon, something bad must have happened.

"Bonnie, what happened? Why are you here?" Damon asked his voice soft.  
"They found me Damon. They were outside my house watching me. They're going to report back to him that I'm alive."  
"Alright, have you spoken to anyone about it lately?" He raised an eyebrow, giving her his full undivided attention.  
"My grams I guess. Why does that matter?" She frowned, taking a breath as she rubbed her hands together nervously.  
"While you were out, they could have got inside to tap your phone. They could have been listening in on your calls."  
"What? So they've been in my home!?" Bonnie got to her feet, her nerves building up at the thought of anyone breaking in.  
"It's just a speculation Bonnie." Damon got to his feet too and placed his hands on her arms gently, "I won't let him near you, I promise."

Elena watched them, a smile making its way onto her face as she seen how caring Damon was with Bonnie. He generally cared for her; he would do anything to make sure she was happy and safe. That alone sent her spiralling into a feeling of butterflies. Damon wrapped his arms around Bonnie, leaning his chin on her head as he sighed, his eyes mixed with emotions as if he was deep in thought. What would he be able to do now? She already faked her death and he was still after her. Maybe it was time she got protection. But what kind of protection could she get? He looked over at her, their eyes meeting as her breath caught in her throat. Damn those crystal blue eyes, they were going to be the death of her. Clearing her throat, she looked up when she heard knocking on the door and walked over quickly, pulling herself away from staring at the man that kept her awake at night, and opened the door, Jeremy standing there with his arms crossed.

"Hey Elena. You weren't in your office, so I figured that you were in here, and I was right."  
"Ah yeah. We were sorting out some things." Elena cleared her throat, looking over her shoulder.  
"Uh, sorry if I interrupted."  
"Not at all. Oh, Jeremy, this is Bonnie, Damon's close friend. Bonnie, this is my brother Jeremy."  
"Hi." Bonnie looked over, their eyes meeting as Jeremy's face lit read, surprise in Elena's eyes as she watched him.  
"Uh, hey there." Rubbing his hand along his jaw, his eyes darted around the room.  
"Right, well we need to talk. We'll leave you two to it. I'll be in my office if you need me."

Elena grabbed Jeremy by his arm, pulling him out as she shut the door and waved at Nancy, heading down the hall. Jeremy looked around, whistling as he followed Elena to her office, stepping inside with her. Letting out a sigh, she ran her fingers through her hair and walked over to the window, pushing it open. Jeremy looked around, flicking papers on her desk lightly as he collapsed onto the couch, a sigh escaping him as he looked up at her.

"Elena, I got errands to run, can we make this quick please?" Jeremy frowned, rubbing his hand down his neck.  
"Jeremy, you can't move." She frowned, crossing her arms.  
"Elena, why not? I need change, I need to live and explore. I need to be independent."  
"Independent? You are damn independent! You live your OWN life, in your OWN apartment! How much more independent do you want?"  
"Jeez, you sound like mom." He rolled his eyes, scratching his head.  
"Lucky for you, mom isn't here otherwise she would kick your ass all over New York!"  
"Mom hasn't been here for a LONG time Elena, so why are you suddenly playing mom, huh!?" Jeremy shouted at her.

Elena froze, a lump growing in her throat as her heart thumped against her chest rapidly, not giving her time to breathe. Tears glazed her eyes as she realised he was right. Why did she suddenly have the authority to be his parent when she hadn't been for a long time. Jeremy got up from the seat, walking over quickly as he pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly and kissed her head, not meaning to make her cry. The brunette sniffed, tears rolling down her cheeks as she held onto him, her arms tightening with each sniff she gave out.

"I'm sorry." Elena whispered sadly.  
"NO, I'm sorry. That was a jerk move Elena. I'm really sorry." He frowned, pulling back to look at her.  
"No, you're right. I don't have authority over you. You're old enough to make your own decisions and I'm not mom, I never will be."  
"Elena, you have ALWAYS been there for me and I thank you for that. I just need to try something different with my life."  
"No, I understand, I do." Elena smiled weakly, the tears still glistening her eyes as she ran her fingers through his hair playfully.

"I won't be moving far ya know? Like the other side of the world. I'll be close. Like I'd be able to leave your pain in the ass. Who the hell would take care of you?" Jeremy gave her a grin as she laughed, punching his arm, only being pulled close again as he hugged her tight and kissed the top of her head, rubbing her back, "I think you know what the problem is here though."

"What are you talking about?" Elena looked up at him, frowning as he pulled away, poking her nose.  
"Don't play stupid. Your scared of losing me because then you'll have to turn to the only person who has your heart in their hands."  
"Jeremy…"

"Elena, don't. If he makes you happy, be with him. Don't waste your life running from a good thing, alright? You'll look back and wish you had took the chance to be happy. Or, Caroline will kill you before you get there because she's all 'Team Delena'. Don't ask, I don't get it either. Some weird couple name she made for you two."

Jeremy gave her a look, poking her forehead as she moaned in annoyance and swatted at his hand, only for him to dodge and burst out laughing. The door opened as they both looked up to see Damon and Bonnie walking in. There it was again, the magnetic connection. Elena cleared her throat, feeling the weight on her chest growing as she looked over at Jeremy, who smirked and licked his lips, raising an eyebrow over to Bonnie.

"I think these two have 'work' things to do, would you like me to take you anywhere? Home? Coffee?" Jeremy offered, a smile on his face.  
"Coffee would be good." Bonnie gave him a nod, her eyes full of curiosity as she looked him over.  
"Then coffee it is. We will talk later Elena."

Jeremy grinned and winked at her as she gasped quietly, her eyes wide. The little punk, he was setting her up! Jeremy walked over, placing his hand on the small of Bonnie's back as they walked out, closing the door behind them. Crossing her arms, she looked over at Damon as he was studying her, his eyes full of different emotions. Licking her lips, she looked around her office, staring everything that she could get her eyes on. Well, the ground would be better eating her up right about now. Why wasn't it though?

"Elena." Damon began, not knowing what to say.  
"I can't keep doing this with you." Elena responded just as quick, "The making out and jumping each other has to stop."  
"Well guess what? It won't. You want to know why?"  
"Nope, not really." She answered quickly, knowing this topic was dangerous territory.

"It won't stop because you and I have a bond." Damon started, walking over towards her as she moved back, furrowing her eyebrows, "We are two people that when not together, we want to be together and when we're together, we're inseparable. We are stronger together than without each other and the sooner that YOU come to terms with that, the sooner we can be happy and I can have you right where I want you." He had her back up against the wall, his hand pressed against the wall beside her head as she stared up at him, swallowing. Never had she felt so turned on in her life.

"And, uh, where is that?" Elena whispered, fearing the answer.  
"By my side." He whispered just as quiet, knowing she would hear him since they were the only two people in the room.

Stroking his finger along her cheek lightly, so light that she thought she was imagining it. He leaned down, brushing his lips against hers as he tapped his finger under her chin and stepped back, leaving her breathless and rosy cheeked. Staring up at him, she saw his crystal eyes growing darker as he nodded at her and turned on his heel, walking to the door as he walked out. Elena stared after him, her heart racing as she began sliding down the wall, her legs jelly. What the hell just happened?

* * *

The storm had started up again, the rain falling heavily as New York fell quiet once again. Elena looked out the window from the warm comforts of her room, the rain sending her into a world of her own. The day for her had been a wall after another being knocked down from around her. Damon Salvatore was breaking her shield bit by bit and he knew it. Taking a deep breath, she looked over to her wardrobe and slowly walked over, pulling the doors open. Just there. It was in that box that held her phone, which held all the voicemails and messages that Damon had left for her. Her fingers twitched as she stared at the box. Should she? It would just make it harder for her if she did. Closing her eyes tightly, she closed the door over again and shook her head. No, she had to fight it. She had to fight him.

"Elena?" Caroline knocked once, opening the door as she stepped in, "Everything alright?"  
"Mmh. Just thinking about a few things is all. What's up?" Elena took a seat on her bed, pushing her hair back.  
"Damon called." The blonde smiled innocently.  
"I bet he did." She narrowed her eyes at the blonde, knowing what she was up to, "And? What did he want?"  
"He wants you to go to London with him. Next week."  
"No. Tell him NO. I am NOT going with him. I went in today to help him and that's all I was doing."  
"Oh Elena."  
"Nope! If your team Damon, you go! I am staying right HERE in New York."

Elena crossed her arms stubbornly as Caroline narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms too, not giving up. Suddenly, a smirk grazed her lips as the brunette gave her a look of confusion. She knew that face, it was her evil planning face and when Caroline was plotting, it never ended well. Not for her anyway. Laughing, she smiled big at Elena and moved backwards and out of the door.

"I understand. You don't want to go. Heard loud and clear, I'll tell him."  
"Thank you." Elena responded, not trusting her in the slightest.

Caroline closed the door over, her grin growing bigger as she skipped down the hall and into the living room, lifting her phone off of the table. This was going to be easy. If she planned it right, it would work out and Elena would never find out until it happened. Scrolling through her list of contacts, she pressed on Damon's name, holding the phone to her ear as she moved into the kitchen.

"Let me guess.."  
"Yeah, she said no."  
"I thought she would." Damon told her, a sigh in his voice.  
"But I may have an idea." Caroline wanted to give him some hope.  
"You do?"  
"Uh huh. Just trust me on this. Elena will be going to London with you next week, whether she knows it or not."

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed! Well I hope your enjoying the sequel :D Anyway, The Night You Saved Me will be out next, stay tuned and THANK YOU for staying with me! I promise, someday I will pick up the slack. Shouldn't have so many stories running at the same time Bye!

Shauna

xxx


End file.
